1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of support cushions, and more particularly to a head support cushion for supporting a user's head and neck when reposing in a sitting position.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,983,310; 3,480,976; 3,578,383; 3,608,964; 4,031,578; and 4,679,262, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse head support cushions.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical travel pillow to stabilize the user's head and neck against back and forth movement.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved travel pillow and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.